Dragon Priestess
by drika
Summary: She is a free soul , he's bound to his responsibilities. They meet under strangers circumstances. Will they trust each other enough to save their lives? Or will everything fall at Zaibach's hands? I know the summary sucks but try read it! .
1. Dreams

**Dreams**

Once upon a time there was a king .He fought the evil that was plaguing his country. His people trusted him with all their hearts but the fight was too long. And their faith in the future was growing thin. Eventually, when death, loneliness and sadness were too much to bear the king wished… In one night as the sky and the Mystic Moon shone brightly. He wished for a chance to stop the endless fight. That was when she came, the Winged Goddess. She brought her light and blessing upon the king and together they destroyed the evil.

When the country was recovered and the people have celebrated and welcomed the peaceful time the Goddess said that was time for her departure but the king have fallen in love with her. It was something that neither of them expected.

"How did this happen?" asked the king sadly.

"I don't know…. But I don't regret it either." She looked at him kindly and loving.

"I want you my Goddess. Without you I'm no longer myself. You hold my world and my soul."

"You hold my heart too my valiant king and I will be lonely again without you…" she looked at him with teary eyes.

"Then don't leave me. Be with me forever."

And in that moment the Goddess knew what called her to that world. It wasn't only his clamor for help. The destiny itself brought her to meet her future and her love.

When an intense light emerge from her the king blindly waited for the inevitable. He would be apart from his lover, his soul…

But what greeted him was her beautiful face, tears falling down her cheeks as she smiled.

"I will be with you my lover, forever"

And they lived happily ever after.

And with a smile a kind old woman looked at all the children around her and said: "Even thought the history has other versions in each country this is the legend of the Winged Goddess and the Dragon King of Fanelia."

* * *

**Hello my friends! It's been while! I know, I know I have a fiction still to complete but this was in my mind for far too long! And I wanted to write it soon too but you all know how life can be complicated and much stuff happened . Anyway here is my new fiction! I hope you all like it!**

**Thanks for read it! .!**


	2. Past

**Prelude**

As Hitomi played in the beautiful garden of the castle, her mother looked dazzlingly at her.

"Mother, are you sure?" said her in a mix of disbelief and sadness.

"Yes, I saw it." Never did this phrase irritate her more than now. For the first time in her life she wanted to pretend she didn't heard anything of it. She was starting to blame her mother and wanted to call her senile, take her to a calm environment.

"I won´t accept it! She's too young! If we don't duel too much with it, eventually she will forget."

"You know better than this Kyouko." said the Queen Mother Hiomy meanwhile given her daughter a hard look.

"No, I don't and in this matter I won't give in. She's my daughter and I'll shelter and protect her as long as I can! Isn't always you who says that the future isn't written on rocks?"

Seeing the determined look of Kyouko she slight, looking back at the innocent child laughing she could understand the felling of her daughter but the same time she knew that destiny itself wouldn't wait .

In Fanelian …

"Van! Van! Came here right now!" said Varie getting a little annoyed at her son tricks.

"Van Slazar Fanel! Came here right now! I won't repeat myself!" hearing his full name he knew he's in big trouble. Making his best innocent face he let the safety of his hideout and appeared in front of his mother.

"Now, give me one reason for not putting you in chastisement?" She said angrily pointing one finger at him.

"He badmouthed father! He was wrong! And he doesn't have the right to judge father!" Van exclaimed thinking that he has all the reason on his side. His mother could see his reasons and understood them.

Slighting heavy she said: "Van, I know that you wanted to protect your father but it's no excuse to fire the closet" Behind her Folken was trying hard not to laugh at the situation and knowing his mother wouldn't be too happy with him if he so dared to misgive his brother action, like she always accuse him.

Seeing Folken approaching Van felt happy. He now had someone at his side, hopeful his brother would convince his mother at not give him a punishment. The last time he couldn't touch a sword for two hole weeks!

"Mother, you shouldn't be so angry with him. That Duke stepped behind his bond too many times, If it wasn't Van it would be me." Thinking in how pleasant his father was when the annoying bug came half naked and with his hair burned , his eyes glimmered happily.

"Or could have been father, who knows?" At this comment Van skirted Folken curiosamente.

"Was father happy?"

"Very, and I doubt that he's angry at you." After this Van smiled and Varie frowned.

"Don't think you are out of trouble."

"But mom! He was…" He shuted his mouth before he said what he heard the fool saying about his mother.

Looking thoughtful at him, she knew that something more had happened. Sighting again, she would let it pass. Smart little Van knew the expression of his mother and before she ever muttered something he hugged her.

"Thanks, mom!" And cleverly ran through the corridors of the palace. She had given him one chance and before she could change her mind he fled.

Chucking Folken followed his brother as Varie returned to her duties.

After some moths Fanelia was been visited for one of the most powerful country and friend Kanzas. The royal family were old friends of the Fanel but it would be the first time that the young princess and prince would meet.

Van was not thrilled with it. The truth he didin't even wanted to meet Them. Even young he had already experienced only a few encounters with princesses and none of them was pleasant. They were either too boring or treated him as if he were an idiot. Even though his parents insisted that this time she would be close in age to him the fact that she was younger wasn't very convincing.

"Probably another annoying girl that is going to cry if I look at her wrong." The last time that he had showed the lizard he had managed to pick up after much effort the girl simply freaked out, screaming at him.

And the worst was that he took the blame for the whole scandal. And as everything that is inevitable the moment of desolation came meanwhile he mentally prepared himself to endure the coming weeks.

In the trone hall...

"Welcome to Fanelia, my friend!" exclaimed Gaou.

"Thank you, I'm glad that I'm here. I almost have forgotten how beautiful your country is." Said King Saykou.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again King Gaou and a blessing in meeting such a beautiful lady as yourself, Queen Varie." Said Mamoru blowing to Gaou and kissing Varie's hand.

"Your son has a smart tongue I can see it."

"Haha, forgive my playfull son."

"Hello, Varie. It's been a while." Said Kyouko greeting her friend.

"Yes, too much, really.." And they hugged each other.

"Now, now , what we have here?" said Varie after seeing Hitomi hugging her mother legs.

Laughing Kyouko said: " Let me introduce you, this is my daughter Hitomi. Hitomi this is Queen Varie and King Gaou Fanel ."

With a small and cute voice she bowed politely and said: "It's… It's a pleasure to meet you."

Her small and beautiful frame was cute and the King and Queen of Fanelia were instantly taken by her.

"What a cute girl! It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful young lady" said King Gaou playfully but Hitomi blushed and hide behind her mother.

"I'm sorry she is still too shy."

"Don't worry about it. But she's really a cute lady. I'm happy too meet you too." Said Varie looking kindly to Hitomi.

Suddenly the doors were open and Folken and a annoyed Van entered the room.

"Sorry for our lateness, my apologies." Said Folken blowing.

"I was starting to worry about what must have happened." Said Varie disapproving their behavior.

"We had a ... unexpected accident."

"Are you hurt?" Said Kyouko looking at them.

"No, your Highness. It was a small thing."

" Don't worry about them my friend. I'm sure that they are ashamed of they lateness and won't do it again." Said Varie looking at her sons. Van was looking at the ground as their lateness was his fault.

Trying to lightening her friend's mood Kyouko said: "My, my, you have really grow Folken! And this is your brother?"

"Let me introduce my son to you. This is Van , Van this is Queen Kyouko, King Saykou , prince Mamoru and this little cute girl here is princess Hitomi Kanzaki of Kanzas."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Said Van without much enthusiasm.

Mamoru raised an eyebrow at this. Sayoku laughed and Kyouko decided to ignore his behavior. However Varie would talk seriously with him later.

And thus descanted a pleasant and friendly evening where the kings and princes talked about the news of their life. But that left Van isolated because his parents and his brother were busy, including the princess who supposedly he would know wouldn't leave her mother. He was paying attention to her all afternoon but in his defense it was because he couldn't go play and ignore the visitors or his mother would be really angry with him. And she was strange, occasionally she would look at him but then she totally ignored him! This irritated him, what she meant? Why she didn't talk right way? He was just waiting for an opportunity and he would question her about it.

When Kyouko left Hitomi in her room to rest, Van took the opportunity and snuck after her making sure that everyone had already left the room.

Hitomi slept peacefully with her delicate sighs she lay in a deep sleep.

Van when approached her he stopped momentarily. Her white skin, her long lashes and her delicate face reminded him of sugary stories he had heard a few times. Where a princess was saved by a prince although he never thought someone would venture to save the princesses he had met but her… maybe just maybe he would want to save her.

And he didn't notice but he ended up sleeping next to her. And so Varie and Kyouko found them sleeping together with Van protectively embracing Hitomi.

"And when this happened?" asked Kyouko.

"I am also surprised, Van isn't usually like that."

The days passed quietly and gradually Van and Hitomi began to spend time together, to the estrangement of the Fanel family no incidents occurred. No burning hair, no crying, Van was behaving like a little gentleman.

"Apparently we are being ignored." Said Kyouko spoofed.

"Yes, believe it or not. "Varie said laughing.

Her son was showing thelittle princess enthusiastically his collection of samurai dolls and their different armor. And the princess seemed to enjoy his company, one could hear her laughing from time to time. Perhaps in her young age she laughed at the faces that Van produced when he tried to imitated some of the samurai of the castle. Incredibly they got along very well.

In the day of the ball in honor of the visitors of Kanzas everyone was dressed in their finest clothes, the council was all present and everyone eager expecting to make acquaintance with the Kanzas guests and maybe close business partnerships. Kanzas was known to be one of the richest countries of Gaea and its influence went far beyond that. Being a country rich not only in precious stones but in agriculture and its proximity to the sea gave it an enviable economic support.

After the arrival of the royal couples and in the course of the ball everyone was waiting for some of the royal family to initiated the dance. It was usual that the king and the queen or the prince initiated the festivities with the first dance. But before anyone could go to the dance floor Van could be seen pulling the sleeve of his father's shirt.

"Father! Father! " Said Van impatiently.

Gaou looked strangely his son behavior who couldn't seem to keep quiet and ended his talk with a lord of campaign of Kanzas and said: "Van, what got into you?"

"I want to be the first, father!" And he jerked his head toward the dance floor.

Gaou frowned and looked back at him. " Okay, I will talk with your mother."

They were siting in their thrones so Varie saw their interaction. " what was this?"

"I don't know but he want to dance."

Now it was Varie's time to frown " Van dancing?" she had to ask because if she remembered correctly Van hated dance.

Even so they made a sign to Folken for him to approach in that night he would be the one dancing first.

" Yes, mother."

"Let your brother start the party " Said Varie still uncetain.

"uh?! Van? Dancing?" Folken looked at his mother for confimation.

"Yes, your brother strangely wants to dance today. I think it's the influence of his new little friend. I honestly don't recognize my son anymore. "Varie said shaking her head.

With that Gaou laughed and said looking directly at his wife: "Nothing like a beautiful lady to change a man" taking her hand and kissing it tenderly.

Amused Folken waited with his parents to see what Van wanted. It was obvious who he planned to dance with but you never know what might happen when it has to do with Van. Although his sudden change of behavior with the girl, he still had his fears.

Van watching the hall first find the King and Queen of Kanzas and soon his friend and also her annoying brother but he wouldn't let anything irritated him today. He would demonstrate his stupid dance teacher that he no longer needed his incessant sermons and that it only wasted his time. He was running toward her while everyone was looking at his family hoping some of them would began to dance.

What was the surprise of the Kanzaki family to see the little prince approach their daughter and says: "Milady, May I have this dance?" as he bowed respectfully.

Hitomi looked at her mother for confirmation and as she smiled and gave an affirmative move with her head Hitomi said: "Yes, of.. of course."

And Van brought her to the center of the dance floor as a perfect gentleman. Surprising all guests the little couple started to dance. They moved as a slow peace but they were dancing unbelievable good. They were cute, everyone stopped to see their prince and princess in what seem to be their first public dance.

The Fanel and Kanzaki family was delighted with them. They seem like a small King and Queen dancing in their beautiful clothes. Although Mamoru was not pleased about this development, his little sister shouldn't be targeted for boys that soon and here he was watching as the annoying little dwarf Fanel danced with his sister.

The Fanelia counselors on the other hand were amazed with the future prospect of the two could provide. They wouldn't let such an opportunity pass.

After two weeks the Kanzaki family were going home and no one would have imagined that it would be the last time that their friends would be seen.

The attack happened when the Kanzaki family were on the outskirts of Fanelia, the samurai had just left the royal family when a group of thieves attacked the carriage. It wasn't known where they came from but it was a massacre which resulted in only one survivor. Miraculously, Mamoru the young prince of Kanzas was the only survivor. But no one ever found the body of the young princess although no one believed that in such a disaster she could survive.

The friendship of Fanelia and Kanzas was shaken because though the attack hasn't occurred in Fanelian soil the royal family was almost wiped out and almost the young prince has lost his life as well.  
Although for Mamoru in the time he had spent with the Fanel family recovering he never doubt their innocence in what happened. But the same couldn't be said about the inhabitants of his country and his advisers.

The misfortunes didn't end there, as Fanelia went to war and Van also was orphaned at a young age. And this has caused the tempers in Kanzas to calm down because in front of such a misfotune so much like that of their Prince now King, the people and even the council members couldn't blame a child of only 5 years old.

Fanelia went to war with Barasan for a dispute of territory and although they tried to form an alliance with Kanzas taking advantage of the growing animosity that was being established between Kanzas and Fanelia, Mamoru didn't accept to fight an ally. And in this conflict Fanelia fought alone for their supremacy and won but lost their king. Prince Folken died trying to ascend the throne and Queen Varie could'nt support the sudden loss of her family and friends. She became ill and died in the winter of the sixth anniversary of Van.

The time has passed and both countries have managed to overcome their difficulties and move forward.

* * *

**Hello my friends! How are you? Did you like this chapter? I haven't put much detail in their clothes and anything like that. But I wanted to give a vista of this fic's world.**

**Anyway see you next time! .  
**


	3. The rite of dragon slaying

**Happy New Year! ;D!  
**

I wish the best for everyone! Let the power of our wishes reach the sky! =D

* * *

**The rite of dragon slaying**

Van entered a dense forest following the tracks of the dragons that inhab the surroundings. He was tense but attentive to everything around him. He knew that one small mistake could cost his life but he had in mind that he would be victorious. He left the castle with the determination of a true samurai of Fanelia.

Advancing slowly, He was sure to have heard a growl, something very strange and frightening to the most unsuspecting. That clearly said that he was not welcomed.

With each step he felt his heart race, a wildly pace that made him sweat more than he should and he was sure that dragons around him could feel his fear. Using all the teachings of Balgus, he tried to control his emotions. It was true that a dragon was a formidable opponent but he was ready, his training was hard with one of the most renowned samurai of Gaea. He wouldn't fail.

His steps were slow but firm and soon he caght sight of his prey. Would he be the victor or the dragon? He thought but soon shook his head in sign of negation .He wouldn't let the doubts afflict him not now when the fate of his people depended on it. And boldly he drew his sword almost inaldible noise but it was enough to the beast and it's turned its head towards him. Forthwith he attacked.

A few kilometers away ...

A girl with fair and smooth skin, emerald eyes and blond hair walked hastily in the forest. She knew the dangers she was in and part of her mind reproached. How could she think of walking through the woods at night without someone? Of course she knew how to protect helself but she didn't like to hurt people but if one of those perverts who Yukari always spoke appeared?

But she didn't know what to think, if not for a feeling deep in her soul, something visceral that told her to go. That pointed to her the way. She wouldn't even contemplated the idea to enter this forest at night. The dragons didn't frightened her in fact, her biggest fear were other creatures like lizards-tiger with their roted mouths that could kill you with one bite, poisonous snakes and all sorts of creature with paralyzing venom and some dangerous traveler who might be fleeing, you never know.

Her thoughts started to become neurotics and she was sure that half the fear she felt was for no reason. The shadows wouldn't pooped out and attack her , would they? She looked around quickly, it was already starting to get ridiculous.

She should go back if she was to be so scared but she knew she couldn't, or rather felt she couldn't. Something very important would happen and she should be present, only the gods would know why but her presence was needed. And with that she reaffirmed her belief and continued to stride into the unknown.

Van was panting and tired. He knew that this fight couldn't last much longer. But damn it if he would surrender! Determined more than ever to get the dragon-energist that he so desperately needed.

He continued to analyze his opponent the adversary did the same . The world seemed quieter as if it were viewers of the show that he was providing. He waited until he saw an opportunity. He would cut that stupid dragon in half!

When out of nowhere a voice shouted: - "Beware ! From above " was all he heard but enough for him to see the syrup reptile and its sharp tip toward him. He turned and tried his best to get out the way but still felt how his clothes were cut off and his skin was torn. He gritted his teeth to not scream and took the opportunity.

Dragon's tail was stuck to the ground and Van made short work of killing him. He withdrew its dragon-energist. He held it close to him looking at it with detriment to then pass out.

Hitomi continued walking until she heard ominous noises to her right, walking cautiously she was approaching the place slowly. It was when she saw a young dark-haired man fighting a land-dragon. How unfortunate, she thought. From all kinds of dragon this is the fiercest. If it was anyone else she could have helped but with this kind she couldn't do much.  
Just then a vision hit her as strong as a carriage at full gallop. She saw the same scene but this time she saw how the boy would be impaled by the dragon. When the vision ended she was dizzy and half dazed without thinking she shouted: - "Beware ! Up! "She would have used better words but in her state and with little time was all she could say.

She closed her eyes tightly she didn't want to see the same scene again. She leaned against a tree as she heard the sharp, clear sound of something being cut. Tears began to form in the corner of her eye, she didnt want to see, didn't want... But she should make sure if that the boy survived or not. Then slowly she got closer when she saw the blood, lots of blood around the figure lying on the floor.

\- " And now? What should I do? " She was afraid to see if he was dead or not.  
She checked his pulse and to her surprise he was alive breathing hard and was very hurt. If she wanted to save him she would have to act fast and without delay she cast a spell and called her friend Touda.

After two days taking care of the strange injuries, Hitomi was sure he would survive. She was happy to have followed her instincts and being able to help him. She was still worried that the boy didn't wake up but didn't let it discouraged her. Soon he would be hungry, right? He would have to wake up to eat.

And in the afternoon was when Van woke up, bewildered and not knowing where he was he tried to rise when a soft, delicate hand stopped him.

"Don't get up, you're still hurt." Hitomi said.  
"Where am I? Who are you? "and with a glimpse he remembered the dragon-energist and in one quick motion grabbed the girl's arm and said authoritatively," Where is my dragon-energist? "  
Hitomi frowned.

Doesn't he have even a word of thanks? This goat ! He thinks I stole his things? !

"It's there" she said pointing to the other side of the bed near the cave wall.

"All I found with you I left there" Van began to move when she said: "Wait!"  
and she was quickly to catch the energist he wanted.

After Van ensure that it was a energist and that his things were in fact all there, he turned to the girl and said: "What's your name and where am I?" He wasn't very happy with the place it was dark, lit only by the fire in which the girl was cooking something that by the way should be very good for the smell that emanated or was his hunger that made it smell so delicious and it made him remember something. "How long I was asleep?".

Hitomi was trying to stay calm, certainly unconscious for two days, fighting a dragon and have an experience of near death affects the mental ability of someone but this guy was out of line. Not a word of thanks, not one - Hi, how are you? Nothing, who does he think he is?

Then she said sarcastically: "Oh, hello how are you? I'm fine, thank you and you are welcome for save your life and take care of you. "

Van frowned but said: "Thank you, it was my lack of education to not thank you first. And my name is Van, very pleased. "And he made a small bow.  
He omitted his last name he couldn't trust this child. She was youg and fairly trustfull but everything could happen and althought she didnt seem to hurt him in his state he should be carefully and knowing his last name could turn the tables in one gesture.

Hitomi sighed and said: "My name is Hitomi, nice to meet you too though I would rather it had been in other conditions."

And handed a good portion of soup that she made to Van who had stubbornly ignored her warnings and stood up while sitting on the makeshift bed.

Van quietly ate all the soup and watched the place. Tthere was nothing but the fire, the bed and some of the girl's belongings. The place looked clean however and his hostess was quiet elsewhere in the cave near the entrance, the place was small so even if he couldn't see the outside environment he could still see how the moonlight played with the tone for her skin it was captivating.  
Her skin seemed to glow and her distant gaze made her look like some of the muses that were used as inspiration for the paintings he had seen hanging from some salons.

Realizing that his thoughts were very strange he shook his head and went back to bed.  
For the time being he was out of danger and didn't care so much about the place he was. He should regain his strength as fast as possible to get back to Fanelia.

Hitomi was thoughtful soon Toada would return. She didn't liked to have to make her friend go away but thogut it was necessary. She knew that after what happened to this strange person he would be so happy with her friends presence. It was difficult in normal situations and after he had almost been killed by a dragon she already imagine it would be almost impossible that the two get along and she didn't want to see Touda being attacked. The little dragon was a friend of Hitomi for more than a year she still could remembered how cute he was when he was small and it made her smile despite the situation.

But the problem nonetheless was its dragon's nature. How would she be able to approach these two without conflict? Maybe she should expect the boy to recover and only after this let the two meet but the dragon was the one who was protecting them and who brought the meat which she used in soup. She knew how to deal with the dragons in the forest but with the presence of Touda it was much easier. She didn't have to cast any spells to hide their presence and Touda's marks around the cave left them free of unwanted visitors.

But she didn't want to use her friend that way and it wasn't fair that she took credit for all without the strange boy knowing who was really helping him. She didn't like to hide things even when it was something small. Yukari always blamed her saying she was too uptight, maybe she was right.

Her thoughts revolved around this issue trying to find a solution and she could receive telepathic messages from Touda when he was near saying to her that he wouldn't be surprised and didn't mind the boy but he would like to stay close to her. After he grew a bit they couldn't keep as much contact he needed to hunt for food and she couldn't venture into the forests that hes was.  
At the end she decided to try anyway she doubted that the rude boy could move a lot and she was sure Touda wouldn't hurt him.

"Hunf! As if I like to eat human flesh! " said him but she could see some happiness in his voice. The prospectus to be near her made him happy even though he would never admitted it.

"Huh, huh ... Van? Was it? "

And Van that was lost in his own thoughts looked at her, "Yes, something wrong?" He said looking around trying to see if there was some kind of danger.

Hitomi then quickly said, "Oh! Nothing, only that my friend Touda is coming. He helped me carry you, you know? You're heavy. " said Hitomi and frowned remembering how hard it was to carry him.

* * *

**Hello everyone!**

Did you like this chapter? I had to translate this again. After so many months and I didn't find the rest of this fic that I know I had translated and add more things. But my computer has died too. So I lost what I have written. I know this's bad. I will write again probably not the same things but I still remenber at least one scene. I don't know when I will post it I came here to write another fic of Escaflonwe and thgouth that I should post at least what I have already written. Anyway thank you for all for your reviews and favs!

The time pass and I find myself falling in love with Escaflowne again and again! I love Hitomi and Van! .!

Kisses and hugs for you all! ;)

**Until next time =D !**


End file.
